Tamaki Suoh
Tamaki Suoh Anime Title(s): Ouran High School Host Club Manga Title(s): Ouran High School Host Club Bio: Tamaki Suoh is the founder and president of the Ouran High School Host Club. Tamaki is flamboyant, emotional and narcissistic, however he is extremely dedicated to his duties as a Host. He is the “Prince” Host-Type who can charm any girl with sweet talk but he is always truthful in his compliments. To him, all girls are pretty and the happiness of his guests are his greatest pleasure. Tamaki acts as the main comic relief in the Series, exemplified in his extremely dense and naïve approach to his own feelings and extreme emotional reactions to Haruhi’s comments about his stupidity. He has a family complex as he asks Haruhi to call him, “Daddy” and refers to Kyoya as, “Mommy”. He is shown to be partial to classical piano music and plays extremely well; one of his favorite pieces being Mozart’s Sonata for Two Pianos in D Major. Cool Fact(s) About Vic Mignogna: Vic watched Ouran High School Host Club before it even aired, his friend Caitlin Glass gave him the DVDs for Ouran saying, “Watch this, you are'' SO Tamaki Suoh.” And while watching it, Vic was pleased with how charming Tamaki was and thought. “''Oh yeah, so THIS is who she thinks I’m like.” To which he was surprised to find Tamaki in the corner sobbing dramatically less then a second afterwards. After that Vic loved the idea of playing Tamaki, even though it hadn’t been licensed yet. "I want to play the Blond guy!" sadly he figured no opportunities would arise for the chance. Caitlin Glass would later become the Director, but she made Vic audition anyway, sure enough Vic got the role. Vic recorded the Theme Song for Tamaki independently entitled, “Guilty Beauty Love” and did the translation himself. He wrote a Remix on his Album titled. “ReVix”. He also sang the ending Theme, “Shissou” independently, and did the translation for the Series, whom another sings because Caitlin Glass thought. “It’d be kinda weird for Tamaki to be singing it.” Vic is commonly asked by fangirls to do the 'coffee line', a very popular line of Tamaki's in the anime. In the episode, a girl says she thinks her father would be angry at her for drinking 'commoner's coffee', to which Tamaki replies, "Would you drink it....from my mouth?" Vic considers Tamaki to be an extension of many other characters he's played; "Tamaki's got this smooth romantic side, more like Dark Mousy, and he's got this'' intellectual side'' like Fai, and he spazzes out like Ed!" Memorable Quotes: “It's our duty as members of the Host Club to make all our guests happy!” "Haruhi, Daddy's here to save yooooooouuuu!!!!!!" "We welcome you poor man to our world, of beauty!!" "A GIRL SHOULD NEVER REFER TO HERSELF AS A DUDE!! MAMAA!! Haruhi’s using those dirty boys words again!" "Oh it looks like you caught me Haruhi! I followed you here so that I could carry your shopping basket! You know how Daddy loves accessories!" "...And you boys, are the homosexual supporting cast!" "It's c-cute! Super cute!" “STARLIGHT KICK!!” “Misuzu... please don't add any sound effects to my moment of despair...” “It’s not often that God creates a perfect person like Moi, beautiful both inside and out.” “I WILL DRINK THIS COFFEE!!” “SHUT UP! I couldn't care less! That's it I'm running out of patience! Haruhi! It's time you started dressing like a girl!! I don't understand how you could be so popular with the ladies when you yourself are a LADY!” “Call me King!!” “DADDY SAYS NO!!!!!!!” "A little water never hurt anyone. Besides, people are always telling me I'm dripping with good looks."